Kirby: Mass Attack
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |etiquetas = |licencia = |edad = ESRB: E CERO: A PEGI: 3 ACB: G GRB: All |sistemas = |otros= Jugadores: 1 jugador Continuación de: Kirby's Epic Yarn Secuela: Kirby and the Rainbow Curse }} Kirby: Mass Attack, conocido en Japón como Atsumete! Kirby, es un videojuego para la consola portátil Nintendo DS que fue desarrollado por HAL Laboratory y publicado por Nintendo en el año 2011 a nivel mundial. Es el cuarto título de la saga Kirby para esta consola e introduce una innovadora forma de juego en la que el jugador debe controlar a un grupo de varios Kirbys en forma simultánea, usando únicamente la pantalla táctil para darles órdenes. La mecánica principal del videojuego es la de plataformas con vista lateral, también incluye varios minijuegos de distinto tipo que se deben ir desbloqueando. thumb|right|Pantallas de título del juego. Este título fue relanzado en el año 2016 en la Consola Virtual del sistema Wii U, solamente en Japón. Información general thumb|right|Kirby avanza hacia donde le indicas con el stylus, toca rápidamente la pantalla para que Kirby corra. Kirby: Mass Attack forma parte de los videojuegos de la saga Kirby, que utilizan una forma de juego distinta a la convencional. El estilo básico de juego se asemeja a un tradicional juego de plataformas con vista lateral que utiliza coloridos gráficos en 2D con sprites; aunque su mecánica de juego resulta fuera de lo común y se asemeja más al título Kirby: El Pincel del Poder en donde los niveles se navegan usando únicamente el stylus para controlar directamente a Kirby o darle órdenes en tiempo real. Otro aspecto singular es que el jugador no controla solamente a un Kirby, sino que puede ir sumando varios Kirbys hasta formar un grupo de diez, que constituyen un verdadero enjambre de personajes. HAL Labs ha recreado el estilo gráfico y musical que ha caracterizado a los juegos de Kirby, con escenarios fantásticos y muy coloridos y enemigos de aspecto adorable, también presenta músicas de estilos muy variados que acompañan el ambiente de cada escenario. Se agregaron además voces para Kirby y algunos jefes. Como es tradición de la serie, se han incluido varios minijuegos, aunque sin incluir el modo multijugador. Estos subjuegos resultan más elaborados que lo usual, algunos de ellos tienen incluso una duración de varias etapas como en el caso del pinball y el shoot'em up. Juego principal 'Argumento' Kirby Mass Attack Historia 1.png|Islas Popopo. Kirby Mass Attack Historia 2.png|Kirby toma una siesta. Kirby Mass Attack Historia 3.png|Necrodeus aparece. Kirby Mass Attack Historia 4.png|Necrodeus hechiza a Kirby. Kirby Mass Attack Historia 5.png|Kirby es dividido en 10. Kirby Mass Attack Historia 6.png|Los mini-Kirbys son derrotados. Kirby Mass Attack Historia 7.png|El corazón heroico salva a Kirby. Kirby Mass Attack Historia 8.png|Inicia la aventura en Islas Popopo. Un día, Kirby salió a explorar las Islas Popopo, ubicadas al sur de Popstar. Disfrutando del bello día se acostó a dormir en una linda pradera. De pronto, el cielo se cubrió con oscuras nubes y apareció un malvado ser con cara de calavera. Era Necrodeus, el líder de la Tropa Calavera, una pandilla que buscaba convertir a toda la luz en oscuridad. Necrodeus elevó su báculo y atacó a Kirby con su poderosa magia. Esto provocó que Kirby se dividiera en 10 copias de si mismo, cada una contenía solo una fracción de la grandeza de Kirby. El enemigo pudo así derrotar con facilidad a estos débiles Kirbys hasta que quedó solo uno. Popstar estaba a punto de perder a su héroe más grande y ser invadida por la oscuridad eterna. Cuando el último Kirby miró hacia arriba, una brillante estrella apareció. Esta era la luz del corazón heroico de Kirby, que había logrado volar y ponerse a salvo. El corazón llamó al último Kirby y le pidió que le siguiera en un viaje, para derrotar juntos a Necrodeus. Así inicia la aventura de los mini-Kirbys, que guiados por el corazón heroico buscan derrotar a Necrodeus y recuperar su báculo para poder volver a la normalidad. 'Personajes principales' 'Mecánica' thumb|right|Empuja rápido a Kirby con el stylus para que salte alto, esto también sirve como ataque. Kirby Mass Attack es un videojuego de plataformas con vista lateral que se controla únicamente tocando la pantalla con el stylus de la Nintendo DS, los botones no se utilizan. El jugador no puede controlar directamente a Kirby, sino que debe darle órdenes ante las cuales el personaje inmediatamente responde. El objetivo en cada nivel es avanzar a través de todos los obstáculos y enemigos para llegar hasta la meta y pasar a la siguiente fase. Cuando el jugador toca la pantalla, Kirby comienza a caminar hacia la dirección marcada y también puede saltar en caso de que se le indique ir hacia arriba. Para hacer que Kirby corra, el jugador debe dar dos toques rápidos consecutivos, esto resulta útil para evadir ataques de los enemigos. Kirby ataca automáticamente a los enemigos que se crucen en su camino, aunque si el jugador toca al enemigo, Kirby responderá con un ataque más rápido y eficaz. El ataque normal de Kirby consiste en prenderse sobre el enemigo y golpearlo con puñetazos. Existen también enemigos "duros" que resisten el ataque común y el jugador debe "lanzar" a Kirby con el stylus, trazando una línea rápida hacia el objetivo, que lo envía como un proyectil y le hace golpear y lastimar a dichos enemigos. Este movimiento de impulso también sirve para romper bloques y piezas del escenario agrietadas. Otra función sumamente importante es la de mantener presionado el stylus sobre Kirby, esto hace que se forme una Estrella Remolque que puede ser movida trazando un camino en cualquier dirección y de esta forma puede trasladar a Kirby volando de forma segura a partes muy altas o evadiendo terrenos peligrosos. thumb|left|Deja presionado el stylus sobre el grupo y dibuja un camino para transportar a los Kirbys a salvo. El jugador inicia controlando a un solo Kirby, pero luego puede ir sumando más al comer frutas que van aumentando la barra de energía en pantalla. Cuando esta barra se completa, un nuevo Kirby se suma al grupo. Al ir aumentando la cantidad de Kirbys se va mejorando la capacidad de ataque, ya que los enemigos se pueden destruir con mayor facilidad. Un grupo numeroso cuenta con muchas otra ventajas como poder resistir más tiempo bajo el agua o mover ciertos objetos que solo ceden con una determinada cantidad de Kirbys. Además, la mayoría de los niveles va marcado con un número que obliga a tener una cantidad mínima de Kirbys para poder ingresar. El máximo de Kirbys que se puede conseguir es de diez. thumb|right|Si un enemigo se sacude a Kirby no importa, vuelve a atacarlo y le dejarás cada vez más debilitado. El juego utiliza un sistema de salud en el que si Kirby recibe algún daño de los enemigos, se vuelve color azul; y si un Kirby azul recibe daño, se muere y se aleja volando convertido en un ángel. El jugador puede rápidamente enviar a otro Kirby a que toque al compañero muerto antes de que se aleje y de inmediato lo revive en estado azul. De este modo, al tener un equipo más numeroso es mucho más difícil que se pierdan los Kirbys. En ciertas partes de cada etapa aparecen además aros regeneradores que permiten recuperar a los Kirbys azules y los regresan al estado rosa. El jugador pierde cuando todos los Kirbys del equipo se mueren, para superar cada nivel hay una sola vida y continuaciones ilimitadas. El mayor inconveniente es que al no haber vidas, cada vez que el jugador pierde, debe reiniciar la etapa desde cero, aunque el juego incluye ayudas especiales que se activan si el jugador pierde repetidamente una misma etapa y hacen más sencillo ese escenario. thumb|left|Bajo el agua, Kirby tiene el aire limitado. Cuanto más Kirbys tengas, más tiempo podrás permanecer sumergido. El juego se compone de cuatro grandes niveles que se van jugando en orden, cada nivel presenta diez u once etapas más una etapa final en donde hay que luchar con el jefe. Al ir superando etapas, se van liberando nuevas fases. El jugador puede escoger libremente cualquiera de las etapas que ya fueron habilitadas. Existe además un quinto nivel final que se presenta cuando todos los otros fueron completados, a este no se puede ingresar a menos que Kirby recupere la medalla arco-iris que se esconde en cada etapa. Cuando el jugador logra acceder a este nivel, debe enfrentarse a cuatro etapas de batallas contra jefes y luego finalmente se enfrenta al jefe final para poder completar el juego. Tras superar el juego, se pueden seguir encontrando objetivos alternativos que permiten alcanzar el 100% de progreso, como encontrar todas las medallas y tomar el desafío de la "lista de retos". Niveles El juego se compone de cuatro niveles principales. El quinto nivel es secreto y solo contiene etapas de jefes. El número que aparece en cada nivel del mapa indica cuantos Kirbys son necesarios para poder entrar. Kirby Mass Attack - Mapa 01.png|'Islas Popopo' (Selección de niveles) Kirby Mass Attack - Mapa 02.png|'Nivel 1: Arboleda verde' Jefe: Whispy Woods Kirby Mass Attack - Mapa 03.png|'Nivel 2: Cañón arenoso' Jefe: Cleoplanta Kirby Mass Attack - Mapa 04.png|'Nivel 3: Isla Dedede' Jefe: Rey Dedede Kirby Mass Attack - Mapa 05.png|'Nivel 4: Valle volcánico' Jefe: Kráneo Magno Kirby Mass Attack - Mapa 06.png|'Nivel 5: Necro Nebulosa' Jefe: Necrodeus Minijuegos Los minijuegos son juegos más cortos y sencillos estilo Arcade que se van desbloqueando al conseguir una cierta cantidad de medallas dentro del modo principal. thumb|right|Encuentra todas las medallas que puedas para desbloquear los minijuegos. *'Field Frenzy': Este es un juego Whac-A-Mole en donde distintos enemigos van saliendo fugazmente de huecos en la pantalla y el jugador debe tocarlos pronto para ganar puntos. El objetivo es hacer el mejor puntaje dentro del corto límite de tiempo. Hay seis niveles de dificultad seleccionables. *'Kirby Brawlball': Un tradicional pinball en donde Kirby es la bola. Las paletas se pueden controlar con el stylus o los botones. El objetivo es sumar la mayor cantidad de puntos, también es posible acceder a zonas especiales de batallas contra jefes en donde hay que golpearles con la bola. El juego permite una sola chance, aunque se pueden conseguir salvabolas. *'Kirby Curtain Call': Este es un desafío de rapidez mental. En cada etapa se muestra brevemente en pantalla a una cierta cantidad de Kirbys y otros objetos, luego la pantalla se cierra y el jugador debe responder cuantos Kirbys había. Si el jugador acierta seguirá avanzando a etapas más difíciles y si falla pierde el juego. El objetivo es llegar lo más lejos posible. *'Dash Course': Este es un desafío de destreza mental. Kirby recorre un camino marcado con tres clases de símbolos. Los tres símbolos aparecen en la pantalla inferior y el jugador debe tocar rápidamente la secuencia establecida en el camino, al hacerlo bien va más rápido y al fallar desacelera. El objetivo es llegar lo más lejos posible dentro del límite de tiempo. Hay tres niveles de dificultad seleccionables. *'Strato Patrol EOS': Un shoot'em up de desplazamiento vertical en donde Kirby es la nave y el jugador debe moverlo a lo largo del escenario con el stylus. Al igual que en el modo principal, se pueden ir sumando Kirbys a lo largo de los niveles que actúan como asistentes del primero y multiplican su capacidad de disparo. Cuando el jugador recibe daño, pierde un Kirby y si se queda sin Kirbys pierde el juego. Hay en total seis etapas, cada una con un jefe al final. El objetivo es derrotar al jefe final y batir el récord de puntaje. *'Kirby Quest': Este es un juego de reflejos en el que Kirby combate con un enemigo en una batalla similar a la de un RPG japonés clásico. En la pantalla táctil aparece una barra de energía que va oscilando rápidamente de arriba a abajo y esta presenta una pequeña región coloreada con rojo. El jugador debe detener la barra cuando coincide con la parte coloreada y si lo logra, Kirby ataca al enemigo, pero si falla Kirby es golpeado. Al superar las batallas se gana experiencia, que aumenta el número de Kirbys y por consiguiente el poder de ataque y resistencia del grupo. El objetivo es derrotar al jefe final y batir el récord de puntaje. Hay cuatro niveles de dificultad seleccionables. *'Survival Rush': Este es el clásico modo "Boss Rush". Los diez Kirbys se enfrentan uno detrás de otro a todos los jefes del juego principal. Como ayuda se permite restaurar a los Kirbys azules al terminar cada fase y también se permite revivir hasta tres Kirbys. El objetivo es sobrevivir y superar las 16 batallas. Kirby Mass Attack - Field Frenzy.png|'Field Frenzy' Kirby Mass Attack - Kirby Brawlball.png|'Kirby Brawlball' Kirby Mass Attack - Kirby Curtain Call.png|'Kirby Curtain Call' Kirby Mass Attack - Dash Course.png|'Dash Course' Kirby Mass Attack - Strato Patrol EOS.png|'Strato Patrol EOS' Kirby Mass Attack - Kirby Quest.png|'Kirby Quest' Recepción y crítica Kirby Mass Attack recibió críticas sumamente favorables por parte de la prensa especializada. Se destacaron como aspectos favorables la innovadora forma de juego, la buena respuesta de los controles, el contenido adicional y el resultar atractivo para todas las edades.[http://www.vandal.net/analisis/nds/kirby-mass-attack/13289/3 Análisis de Kirby Mass Attack en Vandal.net] Consultado el 24/5/2012[http://www.anaitgames.com/analisis/analisis-de-kirby-mass-attack-ds Análisis de Kirby Mass Attack en Anait Games] Consultado el 24/5/2012 Como aspectos negativos se señaló la presencia de partes del juego que resultan más lentas y repetitivas.[http://www.meristation.com/es/nintendo-ds/kirby-mass-attack/analisis-juego/1535545?p=2 Análisis de Kirby Mass Attack en Meristation] Consultado el 24/5/2012 Información adicional 25px|link=Kirby: Mass Attack/Análisis Analisis de los usuarios 25px|link=Wikitrucos:Kirby: Mass Attack/Controles Controles 25px|link=Wikitrucos:Kirby: Mass Attack Trucos y secretos 25px|link=Wikitrucos:Kirby: Mass Attack/Ítems Lista de ítems 25px|link=Wikitrucos:Kirby: Mass Attack/Enemigos Lista de enemigos 25px|link=Kirby: Mass Attack/Créditos Créditos 25px|link=Kirby: Mass Attack/Galería Galería de imágenes Curiosidades *Este y Kirby 64 son los únicos juegos en donde Kirby no hace su clásico baile para festejar un nivel completado. *Este es el primer videojuego en donde aparecen personajes que hasta entonces eran exclusivos del anime de Kirby. En Kirby Quest aparecen Escargot, Max Flexer y Chef Shiitake como enemigos. En Strato Patrol EOS, al perder el juego aparece Servicio al Cliente. *Los amigos animales de Kirby's Dream Land 2; Rick, Coo y Kine; aparecen en la pantalla de Game Over de Kirby Quest. Kine también aparece como salvabolas en Kirby Brawlball. *En Kirby Quest, Kirby tiene como uno de sus ataques especiales la habilidad Kabuki, en la que se convierte en un guerrero guerrero legendario con un báculo y dispara un poderoso trueno. Esta es en realidad una habilidad de copia que únicamente se había mostrado en el corto de anime, "Kirby 3D". *En Kirby Quest, uno de los ataques especiales de Kirby es invocar a 66 Gators (enemigos tipo cocodrilo). Esta es una referencia al antiguo juego Pinball: Revenge of the Gator de HAL Laboratory que tenía una mesa de pinball con 66 cocodrilos. *Muchos jefes finales de antiguas entregas de Kirby regresan en los minijuegos. Marx de Kirby Super Star es el jefe final de Kirby Brawlball; Dark Matter de Kirby's Dream Land 2 es el jefe final de Kirby Quest; Nightmare de Kirby's Adventure regresa como jefe final de Strato Patorl EOS. *En Kirby Quest aparece por primera vez el enemigo HR-D3 en el capítulo 2. Este personaje se destaca por haber sido mostrado originalmente como un enorme enemigo en el trailer del juego Kirby GameCube, el cual posteriormente fue cancelado, dejando así a este como un personaje descartado. Aquí el personaje fue sorpresivamente rescatado y además fue finalmente incluido como un verdadero jefe para el juego Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *En el minijuego de pinball Kirby Brawlball se puede utilizar el mismo truco que funcionaba en el videojuego Kirby's Pinball Land de Game Boy. Además, al realizar este código aparece un gatito caminando, esto también ocurría en aquel videojuego. *En Kirby Quest, Kirby puede invocar como ataques al Robot Tanque de Kirby's Epic Yarn y a Dyna Blade de Kirby Super Star. Además en un ataque final invoca al gigantesco Dragón Tanque, el cual es en realidad uno de los jefes del antiguo juego Trax de Game Boy que también fue creado por HAL Laboratory. *En la ROM del juego se encontró un interesante contenido que no fue incluido en la versión final. Estos eran un minijuego llamado "Crane Fever" estilo garra mecánica,[http://spritedatabase.net/files/ds/2211/Sprite/unused_CraneFever.png Crane Fever sprites en Spriters Resource.com] Consultado el 24/5/2012 la existencia de un clásico nivel de carro minero[http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/kirbymassatk/cartride.png Cart Ride sprites en Spriters Resource.com] Consultado el 24/5/2012, y una función para cambiar el color de Kirby, tal como en el juego Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos. [http://spritedatabase.net/file/15863 Pallete Swap sprites en Spriters Resource.com] Consultado el 24/5/2012 También se encontraron varios sprites de enemigos que no aparecen en el juego.[http://spritedatabase.net/files/ds/2211/Sprite/Unused_Spiky.png Spiky enemy sprites en Spriters Resource.com] Consultado el 24/5/2012 Y se han revelado sprites en los que el Rey Dedede aparecía como personaje jugable en Strato Patrol EOS.[http://spriters-resource.com/ds/kirbymassatk/sheet/49879 Strato Patrol EOS en Spriters Resource.com] Consultado el 24/5/2012 *El juego se desarrolla en un lugar llamado Islas Popopo. Este es un homenaje al nombre original de Kirby, que durante el desarrollo de su primer juego fue llamado "Popopo" para luego ser bautizado con su nombre actual.[http://www.1up.com/features/complete-kirby Complete History of Kirby en 1up.com] Consultado el 24/5/2012 *El logo del minijuego "Kirby Quest" es un tributo al logo del antiguo videojuego Arcana de HAL Laboratory. En la versión japonesa este minijuego además se llama "Kirby Master", en referencia a "Card Master", que es el nombre que Arcana tuvo en Japón. Referencias Véase también right|200px|Kirby: Ataque de masa!! *''Kirby: El pincel del poder'' *''Kirby: ¡Roedores al Ataque!'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial (Nintendo Japón) *Sitio oficial (Nintendo of America) *Sitio oficial (Nintendo of Europe) *'Kirbypedia' *Guía del juego en Meristation.com *Guía del juego en GuiasNintendo.com en:Kirby Mass Attack de:Kirby Mass Attack